527th Bombardment Squadron
The 527th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last was assigned to the 379th Bombardment Wing, stationed at Homestead Air Force Base, Florida. It was inactivated on 9 January 1961. History Established in late 1947 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron; trained under Second Air Force. Deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO) in early 1943, being assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England. Began long range strategic bombardment operations over enemy-held Europe on 19 May 1943; engaged primarily in bombardment of strategic targets such as industries, oil refineries, storage plants, submarine pens, airfields and communications centers in Germany, France, the Netherlands, Belgium, Norway and Poland. Specific targets included a chemical plant in Ludwigshafen, an aircraft assembly plant in Brunswick, ball-bearing plants at Schweinfurt and Leipzig, synthetic oil refineries at Merseburg and Gelsenkirchen, marshalling yards at Hamm and Reims and airfields in Mesnil au Val and Berlin. On several occasions the squadron attacked interdiction targets and operated in support of ground forces. It bombed V-weapon sites, airfields, radar stations and other installations before the Normandy invasion in June 1944, bombed defended positions just ahead of the Allied landings on 6 June and struck airfields, rail choke points, and gun emplacements during the campaign that followed. During the Northern France Campaign, the squadron bombed enemy positions to assist ground troops at St Lo during the breakthrough, 24–25 July 1944, attacked German communications and fortifications during the Battle of the Bulge, December 1944 - January 1945, and bombed bridges and viaducts in France and Germany to aid the Allied assault across the Rhine, February–March 1945, combat ending with the German Capitulation in May 1945. Was reassigned to Air Transport Command and assigned to Casablanca, French Morocco, the squadron used its B-17 bombers as transports, ferrying military personnel from locations in France to Morocco, then south to Dakar in French West Africa or to the Azores for further transportation by other units. Inactivated in place in Morocco in late July 1945. The squadron was activated in 1958 as a result of Strategic Air Command phasing out the B-47, and additional squadrons were activated as part of the consolation of Stratojet wings, and the replacement of the B-47 by B-52 Stratofortresses. In March 1961, President John F. Kennedy directed that the phaseout of the B-47 be accelerated. and the squadron was inactivated on 1 January 1961 as part of the drawdown of the USAF B-47 force, with the aircraft were sent to AMARC storage at Davis-Monthan. Lineage * Constituted 527th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 Oct 1942 : Activated on 3 Nov 1942 : Inactivated on 25 Jul 1945 * Redesignated 527th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 20 Aug 1958 : Activated on 1 Nov 1958 : Discontinued on 9 Jan 1961 Assignments * 379th Bombardment Group, 3 Nov 1942-25 Jul 1945 * 379th Bombardment Wing, 1 Nov 1958 * Department of the Air Force, 9 Jan 1961 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 3 Nov 1942 * Wendover Field, Utah, 19 Nov 1942 * Sioux City Army Air Base, Iowa, 3 Feb-Apr 1943 * RAF Kimbolton (AAF-117), England, 21 May 1943 – 12 June 1945 * Casablanca Airfield, French Morocco, 17 Jun-25 July 1945 * Homestead AFB, Florida, 1 Nov 1958-9 Jan 1961 Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1945 * B-47E Stratojet, 1958–1961 References * Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in Florida Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942